


The Light Of Future

by NRnr95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama's children, Wishes, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their bond will never break. There will always be something that will strengthen their bond. Something that will tightened their bond. Something that will keep them close no matter how far they were apart. He knew that no matter how much they change, there will always be a part of them that will never change. A part which will always connected them. As a team. As a family. They will always be the crows, flying high and conquered the sky along side each others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Of Future

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this story just I really want to write a Haikyuu Fic about Adult Hinata,Kageyama,Yachi and Natsu...  
> And their children (actually they are the main reason).  
> I hope they're not to OC or anything...

He look forward with his eyes closed as his hands play with the ball he picked up earlier. Everything feels like a dream. The days he spend as a high school boy. The days he spend playing volleyball with his teammates, his friends. The days he spend arguing or annoying or practicing or just simply hanging out with his rival a.k.a. his best friend. The days when they would played matches with other teams. The days when they feels like they were flying or glowing or invincible or simply having fun with each others. The days when they win their matches along side each others. Or the days he wish with all his heart, could stay the same forever.

However, he knew deep, deep in his heart that it would change. They would change. It’s not like they could play volleyball together forever. It’s not like they could stay at each other’s side forever. Even though his words always resound in his streams of memories, he knew that they couldn’t, no matter how much they want, to stay by each other side anymore. They couldn’t played side by side anymore. Same goes for their other teammates. They all will change, will have their own life, their own dreams and their own important things that they will want to protect other than volleyball, their team.

Still, he smile as he slowly opened his eyes. He knew deep, deep inside him that they will never forget each other. Their bond will never break. There will always be something that will strengthen their bond. Something that will tightened their bond. Something that will keep them close no matter how far they were apart. He knew that no matter how much they change, there will always be a part of them that will never change. A part which will always connected them. As a team. As a family. They will always be the crows, flying high and conquered the sky along side each others. They are legend that will be passed down to their children, their next generation. 

He stand up and served the ball toward the net as a man’s voice called him from behind, “Oi, Dumbass.” He glanced at his back and saw a raven haired man glared at him, “What are you doing? Let’s go inside. It’s almost dinner.” He grinned and jumped to the man’s side. “Ookay~ Let’s go, Tobio,” he giggling at the end of his sentence. Kageyama glared at him before hit the back of his head, “Shut up, Shouyo.” They enter the house with a slow and steady pace along side each other. 

Hinata rushed to the table and started chattering with his sister as Kageyama followed him from behind. He watched the now full table with variety of foods. He had to admitted that he was impressed at Hinata’s mother’s cooking skill. They do look delicious. There are also his and Hinata’s favorite foods. 

He walked toward the kitchen and was greet with Yachi’s smile as she’s holding a tray of glasses, “Oh, hey, Kageyama-kun. Great timing. Um...could you bring this glasses outside? I need to bring out the plates, please?.” Kageyama nodded and took the tray carefully from Yachi’s hands, “Sure.” “Thank you, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi look relieved. 

Slowly, he brought it to the table and place it down carefully. Hinata walked towards him and grinned as he look at him with a frown, “Where’s Natsu?.” “Outside, with the children.” Hinata replied as he helped him arrange the glasses around the table.

They were talking when a loud cry coming from the living room. Quickly, Kageyama and Hinata goes there along with a very worried Yachi. There, Natsu is trying to calm a little girl down. The little girl has a short straight orange hair tied in a ribbon on her left side. She was crying on Natsu’s lap. Yachi quickly goes to her to tried calm her down but failed. “What’s wrong, dear?,” ask Yachi as she stroked her daughter’s hair.

The girl sobbing and wiping her tears with one of her hands before pointing her finger towards a messy raven haired boy with a guilty face, “Kage-chan took my ball.” The boy pouted before replying, “I didn’t. I just want to play this ball with Hina. I swear.” He look at Kageyama and Hinata with a tear filled eyes. Kageyama sighed and walked towards his son while Hinata walked towards his wife and daughter.

Natsu moves away and glance at Kageyama and her son. She smiled at them. Kageyama bring his son towards them and said, “I know but you can’t just took the ball from her like that. You have to ask her first. Now, why don’t you apologize to Hina-chan for taking her ball?” Kageyama slowly push his son towards Hina. The boy hesitated for a moment before he hold the ball in his hand towards the girl and bowed, “Sorry for taking this ball from you, Hina. Can you forgive me?.”

The girl look at the ball and then look at her parents. Hinata smiled and nodded, “I’m sure Kage-chan didn’t mean it. So,why don’t you forgive him, hm? Then, you both can play together. Like daddy and Uncle Kageyama.” Her eyes sparkle at the words and nodded before facing the still bowed boy. She took the ball and smiled, “Okay, Kage-chan~ I forgive you. Let go play this ball.” The boy leap up with a grin and nodded. 

However, before they could run off to play, Natsu grabbed the ball and shook her head. “Nope, not now. Both of you have to eat dinner first before you could go. Let’s go now, Grandma and Grandpa is waiting~,” she said before ushered the children towards the kitchen. Yachi followed them from behind as Hinata and Kageyama walk along side each other, talking. 

“That was cute, don’t you think so Tobio?,” Hinata ask him with a grin. He nodded and smiled a bit. Hinata laughed at his smile, saying it was scary as hell and dodged when he tried to punch him. Hinata ran forward, leaving him behind. He rolled his eyes and smile, this time it isn’t a scary smile but a genuine one as he look at the sight in front of him. He has never thought that he will be a part of this sight ever. Meeting Hinata really did change him and his life. He also never thought that he would meet the things that precious for him from Hinata. Perhaps, he think, this change isn’t so bad after all. He really is his sunshine, he thought again as he walked towards them. He wish this moment to never change, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way,the girl is Hinata and Yachi's daughter whose name is Hinata Chiaki (courtesy to my friend for give her the name, I couldn't even find any that could suit her...at all)  
> And, Kageyama and Natsu's son's name is Kageyama Naoki...  
> Both children are very very close to each other...like siblings, in fact Naoki has always thought Chiaki as his sister...


End file.
